L'Influence de Vénus
by Maloriel
Summary: Contrairement à ses propres dires, Shintaro n'est pas toujours un homme  qui propose  ... Le jour d'une compétition amicale avec les autres lycées, l'horoscope de Shintaro lui conseille de se munir d'un objet un peu singulier en guise de porte-bonheur... Mais l'impassible basketteur ne va pas se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. N'est-ce pas ?... Yaoi ! Explicite !


**Hello à tous !**

**C'est ma première fic dans ce fandom, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Je suis contente de la publier, car je n'ai découvert l'anime que récemment et ça a été un vrai coup de cœur. En le terminant, je me suis dit que ces personnages allaient me manquer... Et je pensais déjà aux fics que je pourrais écrire sur mes personnages préférés ! (lesquels sont-ils ?... vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure, si je continue à écrire des fics dans ce fandom ;)**

**Toujours est-il qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une idée idiote en buvant mon café... Et comme je n'avais pas grand-chose de mieux à faire cette semaine (oui, à part écrire mes autres fics, je saiiiis...), et que je trouve presque criminel d'ignorer une idée idiote quand ça concerne la fanfic... Voilà le résultat :)**

**Je dédicace la fic à Alshert parce que c'est ensemble qu'on a vu la majeure partie de l'anime et j'ai beaucoup apprécié ces moments de rigolade, et même quand j'ai discrètement pleuré pour que tu ne voies rien sur l'un des épisodes finaux ;)**

**L'instant musical : ce coup-ci mon inspiration s'est nourrie de musiques d'opening. Celles de Kuroko, mais aussi celles de Naruto, Bleach, Free, Fairy Tail... Shonen powa !**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, je les lirai avec grand plaisir.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**L'INFLUENCE DE VÉNUS**

I

_Biiip-biiip-biiip-biiip !_

« Hmmgnh... ferme-la ! »

La grande main de Shintaro s'abattit lourdement sur le réveil. Il soupira et se frotta les paupières. Déjà sept heures... Il se leva, fit son lit avec une précision et une rapidité nées d'une longue habitude, si bien qu'il pouvait exécuter ces gestes sans effort, même zombifié comme il l'était après sa courte nuit de sommeil. Il avait étudié tard, hier soir... Son investissement dans l'équipe de basket de Shukotu lui prenait de plus en plus de temps, mais il n'avait pas l'intention pour autant de louper son année de terminale, alors il se couchait tard, et il lui arrivait même de s'endormir sur ses manuels scolaires. Mais enfin, il était résistant, et surtout, déterminé. Il finirait cette année au sommet du classement. De tous les classements.

Il tira les rideaux et cligna des yeux dans la lumière du jour. Un grand soleil baignait déjà la ville. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma la radio. 7h03. C'était l'heure de l'horoscope, juste après le mini-journal de 7h00. Il ne manquait jamais, au grand JAMAIS l'horoscope de 7h03. Il monta le son tandis qu'il rejoignait la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette.

« _...Cancer, les astres vous sont propices. Avec l'influence de Mars, vous vous sentirez pousser des ailes. Et Vénus pourrait bien mettre son petit grain de sel. »_

_Ah oui ? Intéressant... Aujourd'hui, il y a le tournoi amical au lycée... Les équipes de Seirin, Too, Yosen, Rakuzan et Kaijo passent nous voir ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va gagner ?_

_« Préparez-vous à des surprises, et surtout... Les plus chanceux d'entre vous feront une rencontre. En conséquence, votre objet porte-bonheur du jour : un préservatif ! Bonne chance ! »_

Shintaro épongea son visage et se regarda calmement dans le miroir.

_Un préservatif ? Ça va, ce n'est pas très difficile à trouver, au moins. Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire le tour de la ville avant d'aller au lycée._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Un PRÉSERVATIF ?!_

Shintaro acheva sa toilette en vitesse et se dépêcha d'allumer son ordinateur portable. Il fallait qu'il vérifie ce stupide horoscope immédiatement. Une peluche, un magazine consacré aux idoles, un bâtonnet d'esquimau, n'importe quoi, il voulait bien ! Pas un préservatif ! C'était pas comme s'il pourrait le déposer bien en vue sur le banc pour s'attirer la bonne fortune sur le terrain de basket !

Il tapa fébrilement l'adresse du site de la radio et scrolla la page d'un doigt nerveux jusqu'à parvenir à son signe.

Son visage se décomposa.

Tout y était. Mars, Vénus... Une rencontre. Un préservatif.

« C'est pas vrai... » murmura-t-il en se massant les paupières sous ses lunettes.

Shintaro était célibataire de longue date, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Les sentiments, c'était trop compliqué. Ça ne servait qu'à le distraire du basket et des études, et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Et aujourd'hui, compétition « amicale » ou pas, il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Au lieu de ça, il allait baliser toute la journée en se demandant quelle personne il allait rencontrer qui pourrait bien nécessiter l'usage d'un préservatif...

Non ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il allait acheter cette fichue capote, la mettre bien en sécurité tout au fond de sa poche, et affronter sa journée dignement comme l'excellent basketteur et le bon élève qu'il était.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et termina de se préparer. Puis, il sortit, verrouilla la porte, et tomba sur Takao qui l'attendait sur son scooter.

_Mais oui, évidemment... Il vient me chercher, comme tous les matins. Mais il faut que j'achète cette capote..._

Takao lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« Yo, Shin-chan ! La forme ? »

_Pourquoi il me sourit comme ça, lui ?... Il a l'air un peu trop content de me voir... Et puis... Il serait pas un peu différent de d'habitude ? Il a fait quelque chose à ses cheveux ?_

« Shin-chan ! Tu rêves ? Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard ! Faut que je t'emmène où cette fois, pour le porte-bonheur du jour ? »

Shintaro sentit littéralement le rouge lui monter au visage. Le phénomène démarra à la base de son cou et se répandit comme un feu de paille jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Impossible que Takao ne remarque rien.

_Trouve un prétexte, vite ! 'Shin-chan'. Il t'a encore appelé 'Shin-chan'. Tu détestes ça ! C'est trop familier ! Voilà, tu es en colère, et c'est pour ça que tu rougis._

« Arrête de m'appeler Shin-chan !

— Bah... Apparemment, ça te fait rougir, et je trouve ça plutôt mignon, alors... »

_Pardon ?!_

« M-mi-mignon ?... »

_Tu t'enfonces, 'Shin-chan' ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend à baliser comme ça ?! C'est juste Takao ! Alors dis-lui gentiment d'aller se faire voir et va acheter cette fichue capote._

« On serait déstabilisé à l'idée de revoir ses vieux copains, Shin-chan ? » se moqua Kazunari – sans pitié, comme d'habitude. « Allez, tout va bien se passer ! On est les plus forts ! »

Shintaro se ressaisit. Il redressa les épaules, releva le menton, et annonça froidement :

« Je vais au lycée à pied, ce matin. Merci d'être passé.

— C'est quoi, le porte-bonheur du jour ? » demanda Takao sans se laisser démonter, habitué comme il l'était à avoir affaire à un bloc de glace.

« C'est... un stylo bic.

— Ah ! Bah t'en as déjà, non ?

— Tout à fait.

— Bon, on se voit au lycée, alors ! À toute ! »

Takao remit son casque et démarra son scooter. Quand il fut hors de vue, Shintaro souffla un grand coup. Elle commençait mal, cette journée...

II

Toute la matinée, il eut les pires difficultés à se concentrer sur les cours. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son horoscope. Et à la capote au fond de sa poche. Mais enfin, les astres avaient parlé ! Et c'était hors de question qu'il se passe de son porte-bonheur, surtout avec les matchs de cette après-midi. Il allait donc devoir faire avec... Et espérer que son gri-gri ne se fasse pas la malle en plein match.

En sortant dans la cour avec Takao, ils aperçurent un bus qui s'arrêtait devant le lycée. Avec son équipe, un beau blond en descendit. Kaijo était déjà là... Dès qu'il aperçut Shintaro, Ryota se mit à courir dans sa direction. Shintaro se figea.

_Il ne va quand même pas me sauter dans les bras, si ?!_

Il savait que Ryota était un brin exubérant, mais quand même !

« Shincchiiiiiiiii ! »

_Et merde ! Il va vraiment le faire !_

Et Ryota lui sauta dessus. Littéralement. En mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et tout, comme s'il se prenait pour un singe ! Et le pire, c'est que ça attira l'attention de toute la cour du lycée !

« Kise ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Un peu de retenue ! »

Son ami se décrocha et rigola avant de lui adresser le fameux clin d'œil qui faisait se pâmer filles et garçons presque à parts égales.

« Détends-toi, Shin ! Tu pourras faire la gueule quand je t'aurai mis la misère sur le terrain ! »

Puis, le blond salua Takao et les deux se mirent à discuter avec enthousiasme de la compétition de l'après-midi.

D'une main qui tremblait légèrement, Shintaro attrapa son portable et retourna consulter l'horoscope. Voyons voir, Ryota était Gémeaux...

_« Gémeaux, refoulez vos ardeurs ! Vous risquez d'effrayer la personne qui vous plaît... Affinité particulière : Cancer. Évitez : les Sagittaires. »_

_Oh, non... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Comment ça, affinité avec les Cancer ? Merde ! Cela dit, il faudra quand même que je l'avertisse à propos d'Akashi, puisqu'il est Sagittaire..._

« Ça va, Shin-chan ? T'es tout blanc !

— Ça va, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

— Il est bizarre, aujourd'hui, commenta Kazunari d'un ton rêveur.

— Arrête, il est _toujours_ bizarre, rigola Ryota. Bon, on va bouffer ?

— Ouaip ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Il faisait chaud, mais le vent s'était levé. Il déplaçait la poussière du terrain de foot à côté et balayait la cour en ne les rafraîchissant que modérément. À ce moment-là, un nouveau bus arriva, et les basketteurs débarquèrent comme des cow-boys dans un village du far-ouest, auréolés de poussière, le soleil dardant ses rayons à travers les volutes grises et illuminant les silhouettes imposantes des basketteurs.

Seirin avait l'air sacrément déterminé.

Mais au moins, aucun des membres de l'équipe ne salua Shintaro d'une manière étrange ou déplacée. Kuroko lui sourit gentiment comme il le faisait toujours, Kagami lui donna une claque douloureuse sur l'épaule, les autres lui serrèrent la main.

De même, quand ce fut au tour de Yosen de débarquer, tout sembla suivre son cours normal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Murasakibara ne s'asseoit à côté de lui sur le banc et ne lui propose une glace. Jusque là, rien d'étrange, et Shintaro était tellement déstabilisé qu'il accepta la proposition sans réfléchir. Il commença à grignoter son esquimeau distraitement, inquiet quant à la suite de la journée, puis, des bruits du succion attirèrent son attention sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Murasakibara, qui avait croqué toute la coque en chocolat, sucer sa glace avec une concentration peu commune. Les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres paresseuses et sensuelles glissant sur la gourmandise, les mèches de cheveux échappées de de son chignon lâche caressant ses joues pâles sous le soleil... Le tout offrait une image saisissante de sensualité. Shintaro sentit un liquide froid sur ses doigts et sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié sa propre glace. Et aussi de respirer.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le rouge lui monta au visage, violemment. Il se dépêcha de lécher ses doigts tout poisseux et se demanda, paniqué, si Murasakibara le faisait exprès ou bien si c'était vraiment lui qui avait pété les plombs. Sans même tourner la tête, son ami coula un regard souriant, légèrement moqueur, dans sa direction.

C'en fut trop pour Shintaro, qui décida qu'il pourrait bien saluer Aomine et Akashi plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait se concentrer, et faire quelques paniers pour se mettre en jambe. En chemin, il consulta l'horoscope de Murasakibara.

_« Balance, votre charme est au top ! N'en abusez pas ! »_

Shintaro soupira lourdement.

_Je déteste cette journée._

III

Les premiers matchs allaient bientôt commencer, et Shintaro se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour y rejoindre son équipe. Il espérait ne faire aucune rencontre déstabilisante dans le couloir, mais ce fut peine perdue. Entre lui et son vestiaire, il y avait Kise, qui agitait la main pour saluer Momoi, qui se précipitait dans sa direction en criant : « Kikiiiii ! ».

Au même moment, sans doute attiré par le bruit, Aomine émergea de son propre vestiaire... torse nu. Ce n'était pas une vision nouvelle pour Shintaro, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait vouloir se conformer à sa routine bien réglée.

Et donc, aujourd'hui, Shintaro fut interpellé par la couleur caramel doré de la peau d'Aomine, et il se sentit bizarrement troublé quand, après avoir salué Kise, ses yeux bleu outremer se posèrent sur lui. En plus, il devait lui aussi s'être entraîné avant de jouer, car une fine pellicule de sueur moirait son torse aux muscles finement mais nettement dessinés. Shintaro déglutit. Il avait toujours pensé que Daiki était très beau, mais...

_Attends ! J'ai _jamais _pensé ça !_

« Yo, Midorima ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Au grand dam de Shintaro, le basketteur s'approcha de lui, et quand il lui topa dans la main, il put sentir les effluves fortement boisées de son déodorant qui émanaient de lui comme une aura de pure sexualité. Les yeux félins d'Aomine s'attardèrent sur lui, inquisiteurs.

« T'as l'air bizarre, Midorima. Me dis pas que t'as la trouille de m'affronter ?

— Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, répliqua Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Ah ! J'ai pigé ! »

Le visage d'Aomine s'illumina, et celui de Shintaro se décomposa.

Quelques interminables secondes s'écoulèrent, tandis que Shintaro fixait désespérément les yeux bleus hypnotisants de son ancien coéquipier, tout en humant toujours ces terribles effluves sexy qui le paraient d'une aura dangereuse, séduisante, dévastatrice. Shintaro ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il fallait endurer, et cesser de penser à la capote dans sa poche.

_Concentre-toi comme sur le terrain, Shin ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! On respire lentement._

Aomine, ayant achevé l'examen mené par ses yeux d'un bleu hallucinant, mit finalement un terme au supplice en déclarant, tout sourire :

« L'horoscope t'a effrayé, hein ! »

_Ne me dites pas qu'il écoute la même station de radio que moi le matin... Faites qu'il n'écoute pas la même station... Pitié !_

Shintaro n'était pas la personne la plus sociable du monde, en revanche, il n'avait pas coutume de se sentir particulièrement mal à l'aise ou timide dans ses interactions avec les gens. Et pourtant, en ce moment même, il était désagréablement conscient de lui-même. Comme si ses pieds étaient trop grands, ses mains devenues des appendices inutiles dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, sa bouche sèche incapable de prononcer des mots normaux. Et il suait tellement qu'il sentit une goutte quitter son aisselle et rouler sur son flanc.

Aomine éclata de rire.

« Je sais pas c'est quoi les mauvais présages du jour, mais faut vraiment que t'arrête de croire à toutes ses conneries, mec ! »

Le soulagement fut comme une bouffée de vent frais. Aomine ne savait rien. Personne ne savait rien. Il pouvait respirer.

« L'astrologie, c'est très sérieux, Aomine, réprimanda-t-il son ami en retrouvant son assurance habituelle.

— Bah, si tu le dis... Allez, on se retrouve sur le terrain.

— C'est ça. »

Et Aomine et son dos musclé, halé, sculpté comme une statue de bronze, s'éloignèrent, trop lentement à son goût, puis se dérobèrent enfin à sa vue quand il regagna son vestiaire. Shintaro se dépêcha d'esquiver Momoi avant que celle-ci n'ait l'idée de lui dire bonjour de la manière un peu trop physique que tout le monde semblait vouloir employer aujourd'hui. Parce que... Si son torse entrait en collision avec cette généreuse poitrine, il ne répondait plus de rien, et aujourd'hui, il avait assez de soucis avec les garçons pour en rajouter avec les filles. Non qu'il ait des soucis avec l'un ou l'autre sexe, d'habitude. Il ne s'intéressait pas à grand-monde. Et pourtant, l'horoscope avait dit que...

Peu importe ! Il fallait se concentrer. Le premier match, ils le jouaient contre Seirin, et ça allait être coton. Ces types étaient devenus sacrément balèzes, ces derniers temps. Quand il rejoignit son vestiaire, Takao le regarda de haut en bas et haussa les sourcils.

« Bah il est où ton porte-bonheur, Shin-chan ? »

Shintaro porta instinctivement la main à sa poche, où se trouvait bien la capote. Mais... il avait oublié de prendre un stylo en laissant son sac dans son casier ! Il n'avait plus de porte-bonheur alibi ! Comment expliquer ça ? Comment ?!

_Allez, Shin, réfléchis... Une explication, et vite !_

« Je... Je ne crois plus à l'horoscope. »

La mâchoire de Takao se décrocha.

« HEIN ?! »

En plus, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Un préservatif en guise de porte-bonheur, et puis quoi, encore ?! Et pourtant... la superstition était plus forte. Quand on est né le septième jour du septième mois, c'est difficile de ne pas croire au destin.

Cela dit, l'horoscope l'avait également averti que « l'influence de Mars » lui ferait se sentir « pousser des ailes »... Il fallait espérer que cette influence se manifeste sur le terrain...

Et qu'il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui avec les petites blagues de Vénus.

Pendant ce temps-là, Takao le fixait, les yeux étrécis, cherchant la faille. Puis, son coéquipier s'illumina et gloussa ou... pouffa... ou quelle que soit la façon dont on pouvait qualifier la façon de rire de ce petit con.

« C'est un truc trop embarrassant pour que tu le montres, hein, Shin-chan ?

— Ferme-la ! » aboya-t-il.

Perdre son sang-froid n'allait pas arranger les choses, surtout pas avec Kazunari, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

_Son horoscope ! Vérifie son horoscope ! Et celui de Daiki aussi !_

_Alors tu y crois toujours, finalement ?_

_Assez pour le lire !_

Il ignora Takao et alla s'isoler dans un coin du vestiaire pour consulter son portable à son aise. Voyons voir, Daiki était Vierge...

_« Vierge, vous n'avez peur de rien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez décrocher une grande victoire ! »_

Merde ! Hors de question de laisser Too gagner ce tournoi ! Mais au moins, il n'y avait rien sur Vénus, le charme, ou rien de ce genre.

_Voyons pour Takao..._

_« Scorpion, vous allez devoir prendre des risques pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. À vous de voir si ça en vaut la peine ! »_

_Mouais... Difficile de faire plus vague._

Shintaro respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se laisser distraire. S'ils gagnaient contre Seirin, ils auraient à fort à faire dans la suite des matchs. Au boulot !

IV

Étant donné le niveau de ce tournoi amical, la quasi totalité du lycée avait rappliqué dans le gymnase pour assister à la rencontre. L'air sombre, Shintaro fixa l'équipe adverse qui était très concentrée, comme pour un match de qualif. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il appréciait cette équipe : ses membres s'amusaient énormément au basket, mais il n'y avait rien au monde qu'ils ne prennent plus au sérieux. Au début, Shintaro avait cru pouvoir les catégoriser chez les glandeurs, mais les dernières compétitions lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils aimaient rigoler qu'ils étaient des tire-au-flanc. D'ailleurs, Shintaro avait eu la même opinion à propos de Takao avant de mieux le connaître. La propension de son coéquipier à rire comme un gamin et à se moquer de lui lui avait d'abord fait croire que le jeune homme était là pour se la raconter. Mais Shintaro ne connaissait personne d'autre dans l'équipe qui s'investissait autant que lui.

Tandis que les deux équipes s'avançaient au centre du terrain pour se saluer, Shintaro commença enfin à se détendre. Ici, sur le parquet, il était dans son élément. Vénus ne viendrait jamais le chercher ici, dans son milieu naturel, là où il excellait, là où il s'accomplissait à travers sa plus grande passion. Ici, le temps ralentissait, le corps et l'esprit s'harmonisaient pour lui permettre de donner le meilleur de lui-même et plus encore, de se dépasser. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où il était plus sûr de lui, et surtout, aucun autre endroit où il était plus heureux.

Le sifflet du coup d'envoi lui donna finalement les ailes prévues par son horoscope. Il n'y avait plus de Shintaro embarrassé, décontenancé, déstabilisé ou... émoustillé, ou il ne savait quelle autre bêtise. Il n'y avait plus que le Shintaro qui ne manquait aucun panier à trois points.

Du moins, jusqu'au troisième quart-temps.

Shintaro, face à une équipe hyper-agressive, décida de tout miser sur la défense. Comme d'habitude, Takao et lui formaient un excellent binôme à même de déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Cependant, ce grand allumé de Kagabaka refusait visiblement de leur laisser une once de terrain. Il fit un forcing assez impressionnant pour parvenir jusqu'à leur panier... Shintaro voulut se placer sur sa trajectoire, et quand Kagami sauta, il en fit de même. Mais l'as de Seirin était en pleine lancée, son élan inarrêtable...

Les deux joueurs se heurtèrent violemment. Shintaro se sentit basculer en arrière et son dos heurta méchamment le parquet. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, toute la masse de plus de quatre vingt-kilos de Kagami lui tomba dessus.

L'air quitta ses poumons instantanément. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais tous les muscles de sa poitrine demeurèrent paralysés.

Il entendit vaguement l'arbitre annoncer :

« Faute du numéro 10 ! »

Sans blague ! Kagami l'avait chargé comme un semi-remorque !

Mais surtout, il entendit son cœur recommencer à s'emballer comme celui d'un puceau dont la main est effleurée par une jolie demoiselle.

Cette odeur de sueur ! Le feu dans les yeux de Kagami ! Le contact presque intégral de son corps collé au sien, le halètement rauque dans ses oreilles et qui lui brûlait la nuque !

Cela dit, rien de tout cela ne comptait s'il était incapable de reprendre son souffle. Il n'allait quand même pas tourner de l'œil parce qu'il s'était fait bousculer par Kagabaka, si ?!

Kagami recula et rigola en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Désolé Midorima ! »

L'interpellé contracta les mâchoires. Il allait tellement lui faire sa fête, à celui-là...

Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas la chance. C'était déjà la fin du troisième quart-temps.

Il alla se rasseoir sur le banc, descendit une bouteille d'eau et s'enfouit le visage sous une serviette.

_Pour se sentir pousser des ailes, on repassera ! J'en ai vraiment marre de cette journée !_

Il sentit un picotement désagréable sur sa peau et releva le menton, pour découvrir Akashi, de l'autre côté du terrain, au premier rang des gradins, qui l'observait avec son petit sourire arrogant.

L'horoscope d'Akashi... Il l'avait regardé juste avant de rejoindre les vestiaires.

_« Sagittaire, ne prenez pas trop confiance en vous. »_

_Et bim ! Tu l'as bien mérité !_

Tandis que Shintaro le fixait, le regard d'Akashi s'étrécit, et son sourire se fit plus affûté, presque séducteur. Et Shintaro se remémora malgré lui la suite de son horoscope.

_« Des opportunités intéressantes vous attendent, restez attentifs pour ne rien manquer ! »_

Non, non, et non. Il n'allait pas se remettre à rougir parce qu'il avait un préservatif dans la poche et que l'horoscope de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait annonçait des choses étranges. De toute façon, même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien à l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble, Akashi l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Et ce n'étaient pas ces yeux vairons qui luisaient comme des braises sous les mèches rouges qui allaient le faire changer d'avis.

_Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Seijuro..._

L'autre haussa légèrement les sourcils comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, et s'il avait été un garçon moins poli, Shintaro lui aurait montré avec son majeur tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui en cet instant.

Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit, presque triomphant, et Shintaro comprit que son ancien capitaine avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était l'un de ses talents : décoder les émotions des autres pour s'en servir à ses propres fins. À ce moment-là, Akashi savait à quel point il était déstabilisé et frustré. Il ne continuait à lui sourire que pour lui dire : « Dommage, Shintaro. Toi qui es si zen d'habitude... Ce match-là, tu vas le perdre. »

Shintaro baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains blanches, aux longs doigts agiles comme ceux d'un pianiste, qui pendaient entre ses cuisses. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déstabilisé, et il ne s'agissait même pas d'une compétition officielle. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait perdre avant d'avoir vraiment eu la sensation de se battre.

Il restait le dernier quart-temps... C'était le moment de tout donner.

V

Shintaro ne donna rien d'autre que le strict minimum, parce qu'il fut incapable de retrouver sa concentration. Il suait sans faire d'efforts, ses bras tremblaient, il avait perdu toute son efficacité et sa précision. Dans ce match, il se contentait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et le verdict tomba en conséquence : Seirin 44, Shutoku 27.

La honte !

Il retourna mortifié aux vestiaires, sentant peser sur sa nuque les regards de toute son équipe qui se demandait quelle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué. Mais enfin, c'était une compétition amicale et ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, alors l'équipe lâcha rapidement l'affaire et un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde avait rejoint les gradins pour regarder la suite du tournoi.

La suite, c'était Kaijo contre Yosen. Ce fut un match acharné, et Kise parvint à faire sortir Murasakibara de sa réserve et même à sérieusement l'énerver, ce qui donna quelques très beaux duels qui réussirent à distraire Shintaro de son angoisse superstitieuse. Le match lui sembla même se terminer trop vite, sur une victoire de Kaijo. On enchaîna par Too versus Rakuzan, et là, Shintaro recommença à sombrer dans les affres de Vénus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à mater Aomine comme ça, aujourd'hui ?!

_Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, puisque tu l'as toujours trouvé très beau..._

_Mais pas du tout ! J'ai jamais pensé ça, enfin !_

_Tu ne l'as pas formulé, c'est tout. Mais regarde, ça saute aux yeux ! Il se déplace comme une panthère. Il est conscient de l'effet qu'il produit, et ça le rend encore plus séduisant._

_Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? J'ai pas envie de devenir une groupie d'Aomine ! Il en a déjà assez comme ça !_

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de savoir si tu en as envie ou non... C'est la volonté des astres._

Shintaro se leva brusquement. Il avait besoin de se mettre la tête sous l'eau froide.

Quand il revint, Too avait gagné. Il restait donc en lice Seirin, Kaijo et Too. Le prochain match fut tiré au sort. Too dut enchaîner deux matchs, mais Aomine était déchaîné, et Shintaro, toujours aussi mortifié. Too arracha la victoire et s'apprêta à tout donner pour son troisième match d'affilée. Shintaro haussa les épaules pour lui-même en pensant que de toute façon, l'horoscope d'Aomine le donnait gagnant.

Et ce fut bien ce qui se produisit.

Ce qui semblait prouver que l'horoscope avait toujours raison.

En dépit de ses prédictions absurdes le concernant.

Et si l'horoscope avait toujours raison, ça voulait dire qu'il allait se servir de ce préservatif d'ici la fin de la journée.

Et ça, c'était strictement impossible.

Puisque la compétition était terminée, il essaya de filer à l'anglaise sans que personne ne le remarque. Les copains allaient sans doute vouloir faire la fête, mais avec son état de stress, c'était hors de question. Il refusait de passer la soirée à se demander avec qui Vénus allait le matcher.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Daiki, malgré tout le trouble qu'il avait éprouvé tout au long de la journée... Lui et Daiki ? Non, non, ça ne collait pas.

Murasakibara ? Plutôt crever ! Enfin, si sa façon de sucer des esquimaux était révélatrice...

_Mon pauvre Shin. Ça y est, c'est officiel. Tu as perdu l'esprit._

Kise ? Ça semblait plus vraisemblable. Le blond draguait tout ce qui bougeait.

_Mais enfin, tu t'entends penser ?!_

Kagami qui lui était tombé dessus ? Non...

« Où tu vas, Shintaro ? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux et reconnut l'adolescent aux grands yeux sérieux et mélancoliques planté sur son passage.

Kuroko !

Il ne s'était rien produit d'étrange avec Kuroko. Les planètes soient louées ! Shintaro sentit enfin la tension relâcher ses épaules nouées.

« Je rentre chez moi, annonça-t-il. Je suis fatigué. »

Un petit jappement plaintif attira son attention. Encore ce maudit chien ! Qui le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes, presque accusateurs. Il reporta son attention sur Kuroko. Et se retrouva fixé par exactement la même paire d'yeux bleus chagrinés. Kuroko n'allait rien dire : il n'en avait pas besoin. Shintaro le soupçonnait fortement de savoir qu'il était tout à fait adorable quand il faisait cette tête-là, et d'en user et abuser.

« On va au restaurant avec les gars... reprit Kuroko de sa petite voix douce. Tu ne viens pas ? »

Le regard de Shintaro passa encore de Junior à Kuroko, puis de Kuroko et à Junior. Et il comprit qu'il avait déjà perdu cette bataille-là.

« Si... Bien sûr... » murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, Kuroko s'illumina. On aurait dit un gamin le jour de Noël. Comme il souriait rarement, c'était d'autant plus remarquable. Il avait vraiment quelque chose d'attachant, ce petit brin d'adolescent. Et de charmant.

_Oh, non... Ça recommence._

VI

La soirée se déroula un peu mieux que prévu. Toutes les équipes étaient d'excellente humeur, et même Akashi rigolait avec ses coéquipiers et ex-coéquipiers. À le voir comme ça, c'était difficile de se rappeler l'enflure qu'il avait été pendant plusieurs années. Et ça faisait plaisir à Shintaro. Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara et lui, ils en avaient sacrément bavé... Mais aujourd'hui, ses anciens coéquipiers semblaient avoir surmonté les blessures du passé. Ils semblaient... épanouis.

Un élan de nostalgie lui serra le cœur. C'était avec eux que tout avait commencé... Une expérience comme celle-là, on s'en souvient toute la vie. Et c'était bon de les revoir et de passer la soirée avec eux, quoiqu'en disent les horoscopes. Il parvint donc finalement à se détendre et se surprit même à s'amuser. Cependant, quand les autres voulurent prolonger la soirée au bar, il préféra rentrer.

En refermant la porte de sa maison, il fut frappé par l'épais silence qui enveloppait la demeure. Ses parents n'étaient pas là ce week-end, mais cette impression n'avait pas grand-chose à avoir avec leur absence... C'était juste étrange, après toute cette agitation et cette bonne humeur, de se retrouver seul, et sans personne pour...

Il se figea, interdit en prenant conscience de ses propres émotions.

Avait-il vraiment _espéré_ qu'il se passe quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Même s'il était tout seul dans le couloir, il se sentit rougir fortement.

_Non, c'est ridicule. Je me suis juste monté la tête._

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se remémorant tous les petits moments de la journée. Ces instants fugitifs... Takao et son sourire resplendissant, ce matin. Kise qui lui sautait dans les bras. Murasakibara et sa fichue glace. Aomine et son torse luisant de sueur. Le sourire séducteur d'Akashi. Le corps de Kagami pressé contre le sien. Le visage adorable de Kuroko, déçu à l'idée de le voir déjà partir.

Il acheva de se brosser les dents et secoua la tête en se regardant dans le miroir d'un air désabusé. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui...

Il rejoignit son lit, reconnaissant que la journée soit enfin terminée, puis éteignit la lumière et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par toutes ses émotions.

...

_On sonne ? Qui peut bien sonner à cette heure-là ? Quelle heure il est, d'ailleurs ? 23h30 ?!_

Shintaro quitta à regret ses couvertures et alla ouvrir.

« Désolé Shin-chan... Mais je suis un peu torché, là. Et chez moi c'est beaucoup trop loin ! »

Shintaro écarquilla les yeux. Non mais... Quel sans-gêne !

« Et tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'inviter chez moi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il, indigné.

Au lieu de s'excuser, Takao le bouscula pour pouvoir passer et se rendit directement... dans sa chambre.

Shintaro blêmit. La journée n'était pas terminée. Takao s'était invité chez lui et...

Il força son corps à se mettre en mouvement. Il traversa le couloir à la suite de son ami, puis resta planté sur le seuil de sa chambre, à regarder Takao qui s'était lové dans son lit comme si c'était parfaitement naturel.

« Je... Je vais dormir dans le salon, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Ça c'est hors de question... » râla Kazunari d'une voix ensommeillée.

Paralysé, Shintaro le regarda se lever, approcher de lui, puis, il regarda la main de son coéquipier qui s'était refermée sur la sienne.

« Viens... »

Et il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allongea, et Kazunari se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

« Mmmh... Tu sens bon... »

Il resta figé, tous les muscles raides, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Puis, Kazunari commença à avoir les mains baladeuses. Son souffle dans son cou lui donnait des frissons, tandis qu'il glissait des doigts froids sous son haut de pyjama...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

« Shin-chan... T'es trop sexy. »

_Hein ?!_

Et puis... Ces mains baladeuses, elles commençaient à l'échauffer sérieusement. Si Kazunari descendait plus bas, il allait tomber sur une petite surprise...

Kazunari n'eut pas besoin de ses mains pour le sentir, puisqu'il lui grimpa dessus et se mit à l'embrasser en pressant son bassin contre le sien. Et Shintaro fondit. Littéralement, il fondit. C'était trop bon... Il était tellement surpris et envoûté qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement au contact des lèvres de Takao, assailli par ses hanches en mouvement, ses mains qui le caressaient avec une sorte d'avidité à peine contenue.

_Bien sûr que c'était lui. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis le début, c'était lui... Je ne voulais juste pas me l'avouer..._

Soudain, Kazunari rompit leur étreinte et se plaignit d'une voix enfantine :

« Oh nooonnnnn... J'ai oublié les capoooootes... »

Ça sortit Shintaro de sa transe aussi sec.

_Comment ça, 'oublié' ?!_

« Mais, Takao... On n'est pas en couple !

— Mais si ! C'est juste que t'étais pas encore au courant... Shin-chan... T'as pas une capote ? Dis ouiiiii !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'une capote ? » s'entendit-il dire.

Fallait-il être con pour demander des trucs pareils. Mais c'était sorti tout seul. Même dans le noir, il put voir la moue boudeuse de Takao.

« Bah, à ton avis, Shin-chan... Et au fait, puisqu'on est en couple, tu peux peut-être commencer à m'appeler par mon prénom...

— Mais...

— Trouve-moi une capote ! »

Shintaro savait qu'il n'avait pas à chercher très loin pour ça...

« Très bien, enlève-toi de là.

— Mh ?

— S'il te plaît... Kazunari. »

Il distingua le grand sourire de son coéquipier, qui consentit enfin à s'ôter d'au-dessus de lui. Shintaro alla chercher son pantalon et fouilla sa poche d'une main tremblante...

« Tiens... » bredouilla-t-il en donnant la capote à son ami, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Celui-ci, même torché, semblait pour sa part beaucoup mieux savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il le tira vers le lit pour qu'il se rallonge, et bondit sur lui pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements, puis contempla son érection d'un air un peu rêveur.

C'était sacrément gênant, mais Shintaro en avait juste trop envie.

D'un geste d'une délicatesse surprenante, Kazunari enfila la capote sur sa queue.

Donc, ce serait dans ce sens là... Ça le soulageait un peu, il devait l'avouer. Kazunari le chevaucha et se frotta à lui, et Shintaro le regarda faire, complètement désarçonné par la tournure que prenait la soirée. Kazunari était pressé et semblait exactement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'empala sur lui tout en douceur, mais avec une détermination certaine. Puis, il commença à onduler des hanches, provoquant une onde de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Shintaro lui agrippa le haut des cuisses, toujours en train de se demander comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer aussi vite. Kazunari était magnifique dans la pénombre, échevelé, les yeux clos, entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire... Il y allait tout doucement... Lascivement... Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Shintaro n'y tint plus. Il renversa son partenaire sur le dos et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de reins.

« Shiiiin... » gémit Kazunari en serrant les cuisses sur ses flancs.

Encouragé, Shintaro accentua la pression, pénétrant son partenaire à grands coups de reins, chaque mouvement contribuant à les faire tous les deux se rapprocher de l'orgasme.

« Shiiin...! »

La tension dans sa voix la rendait rauque, légèrement cassée. Et bon sang, Shintaro adorait ça.

« Shin c'est trop bon... »

Et comment, que c'était trop bon ! Ils auraient dû faire ça avant !

Il se pencha sur son partenaire et lui mordilla les lèvres, testant, goûtant, léchant, juste stupidement heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion de découvrir cette gourmandise qui avait été à sa disposition tous les jours depuis trois ans, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'idée de savourer...

« Shiiiiiiin ! »

Sa plainte vibra sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche. Un éclair blanc fusa sous ses paupières. L'orgasme lui fit trembler les jambes.

Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas été trop vite, mais en se couchant sur son partenaire, il sentit un liquide poisseux sur son torse... C'était bien, très bien, pour une première fois.

« Je t'aime, Shin-chan...

— Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Et en plus, c'était sorti tout seul.

« Pourquoi c'est arrivé aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, interdit.

C'était vrai, après tout : s'ils ressentaient ça tous les deux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? Pourquoi ils n'en avaient jamais rien su ? Pourquoi, _comment_ avait-il pu penser que les relations amoureuses ne l'intéressaient pas ? Que _Kazunari_ ne l'intéressait pas ?!

« Ça doit être le destin, Shin-chan. »

Oui, c'était une explication comme une autre. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son coéquipier et roula sur le côté.

Mais quelle journée !

Et quelle soirée !

Il n'en revenait toujours pas...

« En fait, y a une raison, Shin-chan.

— Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Kazunari, intrigué.

— Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu mater Murasakibara, aujourd'hui ?! Et Aomine ! Encore un peu, t'allais baver !

— Désolé... J'ai passé une journée bizarre.

— Ouais, moi aussi. Content que ce se soit terminé comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, Kazunari se blottit contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa poitrine. Et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

VII

_Biiip-biiip-biiip-biiip !_

« Hmmgnh... »

La grande main de Shintaro s'abattit lourdement sur le réveil.

« Shin-chan, c'est samedi... »

'_Shin-chan' ?_

Shintaro prit alors conscience du corps chaud collé au sien dans son lit une personne.

Takao !

« Pas d'horoscope aujourd'hui, Shin-chan... Rendors-toi.

— Ta-... Kazunari... Tu étais ivre, hier soir. Tu te rappelles de tout ? »

Kazunari ouvrit les yeux et rigola.

« Évidemment que je me souviens... J'étais certes torché, mais je savais ce que je faisais, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

— Il faut quand même que je me lève. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et...

— Mais nan. Reviens par là.

— Et mon...

— Ton porte-bonheur du jour, c'est ça », l'interrompit Kazunari en s'emparant de sa main et en la posant sur son érection.

Shintaro écarquilla les yeux.

Décidément, Kazu était vraiment sans gêne.

« Mmmh... » fit son coéquiper en s'étirant comme un chat, tandis que la main de Shintaro s'activait doucement sur son membre.

Puis, il rompit le moment en se redressant brusquement sur le lit.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié Kagami et Aomine dehors !

— Hein ?! Comment ça 'oublié dehors ?!

— Bah... Hier soir on était tous torchés... Et eux aussi ils habitent beaucoup trop loin... Alors du coup je leur ai dit que j'allais te demander s'ils pouvaient crécher ici... Et puis... j'ai oublié... »

Shintaro secoua la tête. Non mais vraiment, il lui aurait tout fait, Kazunari...

Tous les deux s'habillèrent et allèrent voir dehors.

« Ah ! s'enthousiasma Kazunari. On est pas les seuls à avoir eu une nuit intéressante !

— Comme ça ?! Dans le jardin ?! » s'étrangla Shintaro en découvrant les deux basketteurs à moitié nus et à moitié cachés derrière des buissons.

« Criez pas... râla Aomine.

— Je vous signale que vous êtes dans mon jardin ! À poil !

— Ah... Salut, Shintaro, fit Kagami en ouvrant les yeux.

— Tirez-vous d'ici ! Tout de suite !

— Ça va, ça va... »

Les poings sur les hanches, il regarda ces deux idiots se rendre décents et partir en murmurant des excuses.

« Je rêve... »

Il sursauta quand Kazunari se colla à lui.

« Détends-toi, Shin-chan... C'est le week-end... Je te fais le petit-dèj ? »

Et Shintaro se surprit à sourire.

Kazu avait raison. Pas besoin d'horoscope aujourd'hui. Il le connaissait déjà : influence positive de Vénus pour toute la journée.


End file.
